


Lost My Way

by lathalea



Series: Just Imagine [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, F/M, Fili is confused, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Pre-Quest of Erebor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lathalea/pseuds/lathalea
Summary: This is a fic I wrote forGuardianofrivendellbased on her ask on Tumblr as a part of my "The Hobbit Sunday Funday" event. It was supposed to be a short drabble, but it kinda... grew. Whoops!How you ever wondered what your first meeting with Fili would look like?
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Fíli (Tolkien)/You
Series: Just Imagine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135697
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Lost My Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guardianofrivendell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardianofrivendell/gifts).



You closed your eyes with a sigh, enjoying the warm, lingering caresses of the late afternoon sun on your face. The grass beneath you was as soft as a goose down mattress and the smell of blooming spring flowers filled the ear. The birds chirped lazily, hidden among the tree branches, and a busy bee buzzed nearby, feasting on the blue cornflowers. You loved days like these, peace, quiet, no chores to think of, just enjoying the beauty of the world around you in silence.

That was when you heard a horse neighing. You quickly sat up and opened your eyes. No, it wasn’t a horse – it was a chestnut pony, and it had a rider. And what a rider it was...  _ Oh, my! _ A wild mane of golden hair, the braids in his hair and beard clasped with beads glittering in the sun, a small smile dancing on his lips as he gazed at you, making a small bow with his head.  _ Oh, Valar!  _ Just look at those eyes! Bright and blue like the cornflowers. One glance at you was enough for you to feel like a hungry bee, drawn towards that sweet goodness. Yes, those certainly were the eyes of a good man. But there was something else in that glance, a mysterious glint. Before you could decipher it, the rider jumped off his pony and led it towards you. 

As he approached you, it became obvious that was a warrior, and a very good one, judging from the amount of impressive weapons on his back, at his belt and by his saddle. He certainly wasn’t one of those healthily rotund Hobbit farmers who lived nearby. His body was honed by endless hours of training and, most probably, battles – judging by that small cut that ran straight through one of his eyebrows and a tear or two in his fur-lined tunic, revealing a chainmail underneath. Those deliciously broad shoulders and the movements that made you think of a prowling panther told you the rest of the story: he came out victorious from this fight, whoever the enemy was. You have never seen a Dwarf warrior before, they weren’t a common sight in these parts, but he looked exactly like you imagined one should look like.  _ I wonder if the legends are true and if they are really made of stone? _

“Good afternoon!” he greeted you, stepping towards you, and you stifled a sigh at the sound of his voice. Oh, how wonderfully it would be to wake up to this voice murmuring sweet nothings in your ear, his hot breath fanning your delicate skin.  _ Focus! You needed to focus! Behave! Answer him before he thinks you’re slow or something! _

You stood up quickly, straightened your dress and said, “Good afternoon, Master Dwarf! What brings you here?”

You fought the urge to lift your hand to your hair and make sure your tresses are safely tucked away. It wouldn’t do if such a fine specimen of a Dwarf thought that all the daughters of Men have messy hairdos, but a part of you whispered:  _ what if he thinks that you fancy him? _ A blush spilled on your cheeks. _ Drat! _ The last thing you wanted was to make him think you’re one of those easily impressionable young ladies who can’t stop giggling at the sight of a handsome man, be it Dwarf, Elf, Hobbit or one of the Men.

“My name is Fili, son of Vili, at your service, my lady,” he bowed his head in polite reverence. “I’m sorry to disturb your rest, but would you be so kind and point me towards the trail to Shire? I think I’ve lost my way,” he admitted with a dazzling smile. His azure eyes flickered again.  _ Don’t. Stare. At. Him. Just. Don’t. Remember. To. Breathe. _

“It is nice to meet you, Master Fili,” you cleared your throat and introduced yourself as well. “I’m afraid you’re quite away from Shire. It will take you half a day’s ride to reach the trail.”   
The dwarven warrior cast a look at the sun that hovered low above the rolling green hills on the horizon.

“I see. And how many days until I reach Hobbiton?”

“Three and a half, maybe less, if your pony is swift,” you gestured in the direction he should take.

“Aye, he is. Beetroot is a fine companion and wouldn’t say no to some galloping,” he patted the side of his pony’s neck with his gloved hand. You wondered what his hands looked like. Strong? Long-fingered? Calloused? Wide and muscular? How would it feel if he were to cup your face with those warrior’s hands of his and…  _ Drat! Stop it! Focus! He’s talking to you! _

“Would you happen to know a place where I and my faithful steed can spend the night? I don’t want to miss the trail after sunset,” he turned his gaze back to you.

“Let me think, Farmer Brown had a spare room or two, I believe,” you pondered, frantically trying not to think about that very cozy and very empty room in your own home and a large pot of stew you prepared earlier that day. How would it look like if a single lady like you invited a man, and a Dwarf at that, into her house for the night? What would the other villagers say? They wouldn’t ever stop gossiping about you two and the things that could have happened between you!  _ Drat! Stop blushing, woman! Look at his smirk, now he’ll really think you fancy him! _

“Even a barn will do, Beetroot and I are not picky,” the cornflower-eyed Dwarf of your dreams replied.  _ Wait! What dreams?  _ Well, you haven’t had any dreams of him yet, but now you’re sure he’ll be a frequent visitor in them. The way his lush mane fell on his shoulders made you want to run your fingers through it. You wondered how his hair would spill on that pillow with the flower pattern in your bed. He would lay on his side, taking in the beauty of your face with a soft smile, in the afterglow of your lovem---  _ What??? Seriously? Can’t you think of anything else? Snap out of it! Deep breaths, yes, that’s it, and think of washing the dishes or cleaning the chicken coop instead. Ignore that flip your heart just made when he adorably wrinkled his nose as a bee tried to land on it. _

“Follow me, then, Master Dwarf. The village I live in is just behind that hill,” you started marching towards your destination. As he joined you, walking in a springy step, you tried to ignore the fact how tall he was for a Dwarf and how sturdily built he was. His presence made you feel small and fragile, but not in a threatening manner; he seemed to emanate an air of safety and comfort.

Unfortunately, when you arrived at the village, it turned out that Farmer Brown’s relatives decided to pay him an unexpected visit. That meant no free rooms. Your hamlet was too small to have its own inn, and you didn’t have any other Dwarf-friendly neighbours, so the inevitable had to happen.  _ What a coincidence. Who would have thought. _

“It seems like me and Beetroot are going to spend a lovely night under the stars,” Fili spoke as you were leaving Farmer Brown’s house.

“I… I have a guest room at my home. It’s not too big, mind you, but it’s clean!” you blurted out, suddenly discovering that the tips of your shoes were a very interesting thing to look at.

“Would you offer me, an unknown Dwarf, a place under your roof?” his eyes widened in surprise. “Would your family not mind?”

“I live with my auntie, but she’s away now, traveling,” you admitted quietly. It was certainly not the time to tell him how you suddenly appeared in Middle Earth on a stormy night, torn out of your world, and how a kind widow from the village took you in and told you to call her ‘auntie’. It took you a while to gain the acceptance of the villagers, but after some time, they warmed up to you. As much as you were fond of your new auntie, you still haven’t truly felt at home here. Some days, the insistent feeling of being lost in an unknown land was quite difficult to shake off. 

“Will your neighbours not mind? I visited enough of the villages of Men to know that a Dwarf staying overnight with a lovely maiden like you is frowned upon,” the Dwarf named Fili furrowed his brow.

You gritted your teeth, forgetting about the manners of this world for a moment.

“Those nosy farmers can go and fu--, I meant to say, can go and get stuffed,” you cursed inwardly. You haven’t missed much from your old world but the ability to curse like a sailor was one of those little exceptions. “It seems to me that you’ve been in a fight, Master Dwarf, and you deserve a night of proper rest.”

Fili stifled a chuckle, “A fair maiden who can make a good use of her mouth?”  _ You betcha. Drat! Not thinking about your mouth! His mouth! Any mouth whatsoever! _

“If you were a dwarven lady, you would have at least a dozen suitors queueing at your door,” he continued. You decided not to blush. Not to wonder if he would be among them. Knowing your luck, this gorgeous specimen of dwarfhood probably had a wife and a couple of babies already.

“I’ve never met a Dwarf before today, but if your men are as boorish as some of the farmers of Men I know, I’ll be happy to spend my life in solitude,” you stopped in front of your house, wondering if that was going to be your lot in your life here.

“Then I’ll make an effort to show you how courteous a Dwarf can be,” he made an elaborate bow that belonged to a king’s court and certainly not to a shabby village in the middle of nowhere.

“You can start by cleaning your shoes,” you pointed at his muddy boots with a small smirk. “And I’ll take Master Beetroot to the stable. Then we’ll have supper.”

“Your wish is my command, my lady,” Fili grinned cheekily and took another of his bows. You couldn’t stifle a giggle this time.

Fili, son of Vili, turned out to be a very well-mannered and thoughtful guest. You spent a great time sharing the meal, he told you several amusing stories of his travels and you shared some anecdotes from your life in the village. After the supper was finished, he helped you do the dishes and entertained you with his frolics that involved juggling the mugs, catching swirling plates mid-air and throwing your large kitchen knife so that he landed right in the middle of your cutting board. If you hadn't known any better, you’d think he was trying to impress you. You pretended not to notice several glances he stole when he thought you weren’t looking, or the way his eyes hungrily followed the movements of your fingers when you were rebraiding your hair while sitting on your porch after supper, enjoying a pleasantly warm spring evening. 

“Do you see those seven stars, over there?” Fili pointed with his pipe at the sky. The air smelled with the blooming thyme and the sweet tobacco smoke.

“Yes. I often wondered what they were called, but no one here could tell me.”

“We call it ‘Durin’s Crown’. It is a symbol of the kings of my people,” his words were quiet, measured. “The Dwarves born under these stars are believed to accomplish great things in their lives…” his voice trailed off.

“I heard quite a bit about the brave warriors and kings of your people,” you offered, interrupting the silence.

“Aye, there are still warriors among us. Me and my brother were trained well by my uncles. Thanks to them, I can sit here in such a lovely company,” he winked.   
“You flatter me, Master Fili,” you opposed.

“I do not! On the way here, I encountered an Orc ambush.”   
“Orcs? Here? We have to alarm the elders!” you rose to your feet.

“Do not worry, my lady. They have been dealt with,” he placed his hand on your forearm in an attempt to appease you. His skin was scorching hot against yours. “Your village is safe.” 

You let out a sigh of relief and sat down slowly, observing his hand. His palm was wide, its back lightly dusted with golden hair, and you could see the strength slumbering beneath his skin. His nails were clean and well-maintained, and he wore a golden signet ring. And then his fingers... They were thicker than you imagined, but something told you that they had to be very nimble.  _ Oooh. Take your head out of the gutter at once, woman! He’s just making a friendly gesture! _

You didn’t register the moment when your palm covered his.  _ Well, this is MY friendly gesture!  _

“Thank you on behalf of everyone living here. There are only farmer families here, we wouldn’t stand a chance against a band of orcs,” you lifted your gaze to meet his only to catch that mysterious sparkle in his eyes again. One heartbeat, two heartbeats, three heartbeats… were you drowning in his eyes or was it the other way around?

“Think nothing of it,” he finally shook his head with a sheepish smile and you thought you noticed a cute dimple hiding in his beard.

This time a sigh of disappointment left your lips as he removed his hand from your skin, placing it over his knee. Was that a trick of light from the lantern or were his cheeks slightly flushed under his golden beard? 

A few moments passed in total silence and you couldn’t tear off your eyes from Fili’s handsome profile as he puffed on his pipe, the blue wisps of smoke traveling all the way to the Seven Stars on the black velvet fabric of the sky above you.

“I’m on my way to meet my brother, and some of my kin,” he finally said. “There is a matter we need to attend to, far away from here, over the Misty Mountains.”

“When will you be coming back?” you heard yourself say.  _ Stupid, stupid, utterly stupid! Have you just hinted at wanting to see him again?! Valar have mercy on you! _

“I’m not sure,” he spoke hesitantly, avoiding your gaze. “It might be a while.”

You nodded, wishing for the ground to part beneath your feet.  _ What else did you expect?! _

“There is a chance I may lose my way again when I’m travelling back to Ered Luin,” a small smile tugged at his lips, and there was a mischievous sparke in his eyes.

“Well, if you do, there is a chance you’ll find a friendly house here and a place to stay the night,” your face brightened and you wanted to pinch yourself. There was a chance you were dreaming, after all.  _ Ouch! No, this was definitely not a dream! _

“A friendly house and a pleasant company,” he murmured, and his face hovered somewhat closer to yours. He was so close you could count golden hairs in his beard. You wondered how it would feel if you touched it. And would his sensually curved lips feel as soft as they looked? You licked your lower lip. 

“What else a Dwarf could want…?” Fili added in a coarse whisper and you can read the answer to his question in his eyes. Oh Valar, those cornflower eyes of his, his tempting lips!  _ Where is a bucket of cold water when you need one?! _

“You tell me, Master Fili,” you replied as his gaze slid over your mouth and your heart skipped a beat as his face moved even closer. A bit more and you could brush your nose against his. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, waiting for the moment when your lips would finally meet.

His voice made you open your eyes in surprise.

“Forgive me my rude behavior, my lady,” he suddenly stood up, his cheeks visibly flushed. “I’m tired and your pleasant company quickly goes to the head of a humble traveling Dwarf like me,” he avoided your gaze. “You are a wonderful hostess and I wouldn’t dream of imposing on your hospitality. I bid you goodnight.”

With these words, he hurriedly disappeared inside of your house.

You sat outside for a long while after he removed himself from your presence; the Seven Stars of Durin’s crown being your only companion. They seemed to blink at you soothingly. You wondered what they would tell you if they could speak.

The breakfast passed quickly, and quietly. You couldn’t help but notice a certain nervousness in Fili’s movements, his frown, his gaze set firmly on his plate. Shadows under his eyes confirmed that he spent the night the same way as you did, tossing and turning in his bed.

“May the trails ahead be straight and wide,” you said a customary farewell as he led out his pony from your stable. Beetroot greeted you with a neigh. “Here, it’s cheese and bread, enough for a meal or two on the road,” you gave him a bundle.

“Thank you, my lady,” he nodded and accepted your gift. “It is more than I could hope for. May I offer you something in return?”

“What could that be?”   
He moved his hand into his hair. Something clicked, and then you saw it. There was a beautifully ornamented golden bead in his outstretched palm, “Something to remember me by.”

“But… this is gold… I can’t accept this!” you opposed.

“This is the customary Dwarven way to show our…,” he cleared his throat, “... our appreciation. It would make me a happy Dwarf to know that you keep it as a token of… as a memory of our fortunate meeting.”

“Well, if you put it this way, then I’ll be happy to keep it… to honor your tradition,” wide-eyed, you took the bead and traced the beautiful runes on its surface with your fingers.

And then you heard his alluring murmur, the words intended for your ears only.

“When I tell my brother I have found the most beautiful wildflower in Eriador of all places, he won’t believe me!” he took your hand into his, slowly closed it over the bead and covered with his other palm. His calloused thumb brushed against your soft skin. The warmth he gave out made you melt inside.

Before you could reply, his forehead pressed against yours, your fingers still intertwined, and he whispered, 

“My lady… may I kiss you?”

You didn’t respond; not in words at least. Instead, you tilted your head slightly and brushed your lips against his. Yes, they were as soft as you imagined, and impossibly tender. He returned the caress, pressing his lips against yours, and then sealing them with a myriad of gentle butterfly kisses. You sighed softly, drifting away on the sea of bliss.

“May I have the honor…,” he whispered against your skin, breathing heavily, his heart pounding in his chest, “May I hope that you will wait for me?”

“Yes, Fili. I will wait.”

***

You closed your eyes with a sigh, enjoying the warm, lingering caresses of the late afternoon sun on your face. Almost a year has passed since you last saw Fili. The Dwarf who stole your heart. Many days and nights you spent wondering about what he was doing, worrying about his safety, until one day, a raven came with a letter addressed to you and your world has changed forever.

Today was going to be the first day of your new life. Fili was about to return and hear your answer to his question. In his letter, he asked whether you would consider spending your life with him in a dwarven kingdom of Erebor. His letter started with the words: “ _ My One… _ ”

You knew what your reply was going to be. You were not lost any longer.


End file.
